Memento
by Papaveri
Summary: Unos meses después de la abertura de la nueva atracción turística de Broadway, Alison se la enseña a Toris. Tan diferentes no pueden ser, ¿verdad que no? / Fem!USA


**Pairing: **-

**Rating: **K+

**Palabras: **1928

**Notas: **Genderbend. Nombres humanos utilizados. Toris para Lituania, Alison para Fem!USA, y Arthur y Feliks para Inglaterra y Polonia, respectivamente, que los menciono. Referencias históricas explicadas al final

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

><p><strong>Memento<strong>

Alison volvía dando pasos largos, y el tacón bajo de sus zapatos hacía un ruido como de repiqueteo de dedos sobre la puerta. Toris recordó cómo ella nunca utilizaba los timbres porque prefería llamar con los nudillos.

-¡Ya casi nos toca, Toris!

Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella volvía a ponerse en su sitio en la cola, se arreglaba bien el sombrero y se colocaba bien las mangas del abrigo.

Alison ya había ido a estrenar el fotomatón el día que lo abrieron. Se había presentado con su abrigo favorito, el blanco con pelo negro en el cuello, y estaba pasando calor cuando saludó al dueño del sitio con la mano enguantada.

Se había cortado el pelo por la mañana, ella misma. A Toris no le había dicho dónde iba.

Tampoco se lo había dicho cuando se había despertado esa mañana. Había vuelto a arreglarse el pelo y a sacar el abrigo.

-Vamos... vamos al teatro, ¿verdad, señorita Jones?

Alison tuvo que pensarse la respuesta un momento.

La primera frase que se le ocurrió fue "No, ni siquiera me gusta el teatro".

La segunda frase que se le ocurrió fue "¿Te crees que habríamos hecho todo este camino para ir al teatro?"

La tercera que se le ocurrió era más fea y algo triste y fue "No, contigo no puedo ir al teatro."

-No, ya verás- terminó diciendo, guiñándole un ojo, mientras avanzaban-. ¡Y no me llames por el apellido!

Toris suspiró como hacía siempre.

El chico de los guantes blancos que le había enseñado cómo funcionaba todo el primer día seguía allí, pero Alison no encontró al dueño al buscarlo con la mirada.

Toris parpadeó un momento, como perdido. Ella se rió un poco.

-Tú tranquilo, Toris, es divertido. Ya verás. Hace las mejores fotografías del mundo.

La máquina seguía igual que unos meses antes. A Alison le habían dicho que no se fiase, que seguramente había un hombre en la parte ancha que tomaba las fotografías y luego las preparaba para meterlas en el sobrecito y todo.

Estaba por creérselo. ¿Cómo le había dicho que se llamaba, _photobooth_? No podía ser que el mejor fotógrafo de su casa fuese una máquina inventada por un extranjero.

Terminó de arreglarse bien y de colocarse el pelo como Dios manda antes de acercarse de nuevo a la máquina.

El chico de los guantes blancos sonrió.

_Miren a la izquierda, miren a la derecha, ¡miren a la cámara!_

**1.**

**Toris no sabe cómo comportarse**

Toris se arregla las solapas de la chaqueta en cuanto está sentado, e intenta adecentarse el pelo sin verse. Acaba colocándose de forma que salga de tres cuartos en la foto, con la espalda muy recta, sin sonreír.

-Toris, ¿qué haces?

Parpadea de nuevo. Alison se ha fijado en que lo hace siempre que no entiende algo. Cuando llegó a casa lo hacía tan a menudo que parecía que siempre estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

_Quizá siempre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar_.

Se le pasa por la cabeza un momento, luego escucha a Toris.

-¿No vamos... no vamos a hacernos una fotografía, señorita Jones?

A Alison le da el tiempo justo para pensar que Toris vive diez años en el pasado antes de quedar retratada con cara de no creerse nada.

**2.**

**Alison es la chica más guapa que él haya visto jamás.**

_Más incluso que Natalya_, piensa cuando ambos se sientan bien, mirando al objetivo. Alison sonríe.

Se corta el pelo ella sola y se lo ha dejado justo por debajo de las orejas porque está de moda. Hoy ha sacado el gorrito negro del fondo del armario y el abrigo más caro que tiene, que probablemente vale más que toda la ropa que él se ha llevado de su casa. A Toris le gusta especialmente que el puente de su nariz sea tan recto, cuando en realidad la nariz de Alison, en sí, es bastante redondita. Se ha estado mordisqueando los labios en la cola para que se le vean más rojos y más llenos, y es una tontería porque los colores son irreproducibles.

Toris piensa que Alison es de esas a las que no hace falta pintar más bonitas de lo que son, poniéndoles una cara genérica y un lunar de mentira junto al labio.

_America the beautiful_, y con motivo.

Lo curioso es que es guapa pero no _le gusta.  
><em>

**3.**

**Lo único que quiere Toris es estar quieto**

Alison sabe que tiene poco tiempo para hacer lo que quiere hacer, y busca en los bolsillos con rapidez. Menos mal que son poco profundos.

Cuando le tiende la cinta del pelo a Toris, él hace como que no se da cuenta.

-¡Póntela, póntela! Te queda bien, Toris.

La mira un momento con esos ojos tan verdes. No son especialmente grandes, pero la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos Alison sintió que iban a tragársela.

La verdad es que siguen dándole algo de respeto porque, realmente, de Toris sabe muy poco. Sólo que lava los platos con el agua muy caliente, como si no pudiese quemarse, que no se creía que esa habitación fuese para él solo, que tiene acento raro. Que tiene un amigo del que habla tanto que casi sabe más de él que de Toris.

Que se recoge el pelo cuando cocina y que le queda bien.

-No me da tiempo, señorita Jones.

Ni siquiera se mueve al decírselo. Se ha puesto de frente, pero sigue con la espalda recta, rectísima.

Ella tiene que salirse con la suya y empieza a atarle el pelo con sus manos.

**4.**

**Alison arruina dos fotografías de tres centavos**

-¡Ah, señorita Jones! ¡Señorita!

El primer impulso que tiene es quitársela de encima, pero se acuerda de que no puede hacer eso.

Alison es más fuerte que él.

Alison está mejor colocada que él.

Y Alison es más americana que el. Y seguro que alguien ya se ha dado cuenta de eso, porque Toris entiende las miradas.

-¡Alison!

Alison se queda quieta y luego sonríe. Toris parpadea _de nuevo_ e intenta imitarla, pero no le sale.

Al principio pensaba que Alison se parecía a Feliks, pero no. Feliks aún sabía estar en ese tipo de sitios, y uno no se hace una fotografía todos los días. Y la anterior ha tenido que salir mal, sí o sí.

Lo curioso es que nadie les ha dicho nada, aunque todo el mundo está mirando.

Esa foto también está arruinada, con ellos dos mirándose, Alison riéndose, y él con el pelo mal atado.

-¡No me llames por el nombre de pila, Toris!

**5.**

**Toris tiene que salir bien en al menos una de las fotografías**

Alison no puede evitar mirar a Toris de reojo mientras se coloca bien el pelo, contrariado.

Enfadado no. Nunca, nunca ha visto a Toris enfadado. Siempre respira hondo, suspira y dice lo mismo. _No pasa nada, no se preocupe_.

-No pasa nada, no se preocupe- el acento hace que le suene rara la frase-. Lo siento.

Alison recuerda que cuando era pequeña le gustaba hacerse la ofendida, hinchar los carrillos y meterse debajo de las sábanas hasta que Arthur iba a buscarla. Ahora ya no lo hace, y mueve la mano para decirle que no pasa nada.

-¡Me he salido con la mía de todas formas, Toris!

Él siempre pide perdón por todo y la pone nerviosa.

La verdad es que consigue sacarle una sonrisa encantadora, encantadora en serio, que la hace sentirse orgullosa.

**6.**

**Alison quiere hacerse un retrato a la antigua**

Después de contener la risa, Toris vuelve a colocarse bien en su trocito de asiento.

Es curioso, pero cuando Alison casi consigue hacerlo reír se siente algo incómodo. No es que ella no le guste, no es que no se sienta bien en su casa.

-Toris, Toris.

Alison no sabe pronunciar bien su nombre, igual que a él no le salen la mitad de las palabras del inglés. Hace rodar la erre despacito en la boca, suave.

La mira con el rabillo del ojo, temiendo que la cámara vaya a cogerlo distraído, y se encuentra a Alison con la espalda recta como la tiene él, sentada de tres cuartos, con las piernas recogidas y las manos sobre las rodillas. _Como se tiene que salir en una fotografía,_ piensa, pero sonriendo.

No puede evitar pensar que no es exactamente lo mismo.

**7.**

**Toris está contento en su casa**

Alison lo sabe. Alison sabe que Toris es feliz en su casa porque, aunque a veces le da la sensación de que lo hace por compromiso, sonríe siempre. Y no se queja cuando se despierta tarde, ni cuando se olvida de hacer algo. Toris hasta se sorprende cuando hace cosas tontas como la cama antes de salir.

Toris debe de ser feliz en su casa porque, aunque ya lleva unos cuantos años con ella, nunca le ha hablado demasiado de la suya. La casa de Toris _está por aquí, más o menos_, fuera del mapa.

Se sienta un poco más cerca de él y sonríe directamente al objetivo.

Y es muy diferente, y tiene acento, y a veces hace cosas de persona mayor, y su gente lo mira raro, pero ahora Toris está dentro del mapa y ella está contenta.

**8.**

**Alison es muy diferente**

Toris recuerda que sintió como que se mareaba al ver la habitación que Alison le había preparado, tan grande. También se acuerda de cómo le enseñó un mapa de Estados Unidos y le preguntó, con toda la seguridad del mundo, que dónde estaba Lituania.

Recuerda su "¡qué raro hablas!" del primer día, sus desayunos que eran mejores que muchas de las comidas que él recordaba, cómo a veces volvía a casa con bolsas de tiendas caras y decía que no pasaba nada.

Alison siempre dice que en su casa es donde mejor se vive en el mundo y que no le importa ayudarle si él tiene problemas, aunque tampoco parezca saber qué hacer con el servicio del hogar.

A Toris le pone nervioso encontrarse las camas hechas porque le recuerda a los primeros días en casa de Ivan.

Ahora Alison se ha sentado justo justo a su lado y él no puede evitar mirarla porque, aunque la esté notando, aún la siente algo lejana. 

_¡Señorita, ya está todo bien!_

A Alison le gustó que el chico de los guantes dijese "señorita" y no "señor", pero al final acabó considerándolo una tontería. Él ya sabía quién era ella, y de todas formas Toris lo decía de una forma más simpática.

Cuando le pusieron el sobre de las fotografías en la mano, aún estaba caliente. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Toris estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, intentando ver cómo habían quedado. Se las enseñaría al llegar a casa, porque no quería estropearlas, aun siendo ocho. Las que se había hecho la primera vez, aunque se había quedado quieta, habían salido todas diferentes.

Se apartó de la máquina, dejando pasar a la pareja mayor que iba detrás de ellos, y le hizo gestos a Toris con el sobre.

-¡Mira, ya las tengo! He pensado que podrías quedarte la mitad que haya salido mejor, así se las enseñas a tu amigo, ¿vale?

Y Toris sonrió, un poco como por compromiso, y asintió con la cabeza antes de alcanzarla. De repente, parecía como si le hubiese cambiado la mirada.

-Gracias, señorita Jones.

Y de todas formas estaba segura de que a él le iban a hacer más falta para acordarse de todo que a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué Hima eligió a Lituania para unas tiras que pasan en los años 20. Que no me quejo y sus motivos tendrá, pero había tres (o cuatro, no recuerdo) veces más italianos en Estados Unidos que el resto de inmigrantes. Pero bueh, yo aquí no quería hacer una disertación histórica.<em>  
><em>La máquina en la que se hacen fotos es la photobooth de Anatol Josepho, un señor ruso, que la abrió al público en el 1925, en Broadway. Fue un exitazo y las colas daban vueltas al edificio en el que estaba. El chaval de los guantes blancos era un empleado que enseñaba cómo funcionaba una máquina que, en unos diez minutos, sacaba ocho fotos. Costaba 25 centavos y no tenía cortinas, por cierto. Originalmente, quería que alguien de la cola les dijese algo, que posasen o así, pero no ha cabido. Que empezasen a usarse estas cosas significó que las fotos ya no tenían por qué ser tan formales como antes, también, y verdaderamente he encontrado fotos muy raras de este fotomatón.<em>  
><em>Sobre el fic en sí, hay exposición de headcanon como en todos. En el original, el texto de las fotos estaba en Courier New y no en Times New Roman, como la obertura y el cierre. Y el texto en Times New Roman estaba sangrado. Pero en FF no puedo hacerlo y en LJ, si puedo, no sé :'D <em>

_Escrito para concurso, por eso es tan largo. Aún no me creo que haya sacado casi 2000 palabras._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
